


Not There

by Jemisard



Series: Not [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick would really like to go home. His kidnapper seems to believe that him being there is home enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not There

“Look, you can’t force me to like you.”

The boy glowered from his corner of the room where he was trying to get reception on the beat up tv he had hauled in an hour earlier. “Why not?”

“It doesn’t _work_ that way, stupid,” he huffed, not surprised when the boy landed on his lap.

“Don’t call me stupid!”

“Well I don’t know what to call you! You threatened to cut out my tongue when I called you kid, which is also not very endearing, eff why eye, and I’m _not_ calling you Robin. _I’m_ Robin.”

“Only here and now,” he huffed.

“Yes! Here and now! Where I come from and live and exist and you shouldn’t, you little reprobate.”

The name made the boy grin again, shark like and sharp. “See, you’re starting to like me already.”

“No! No, I’m really not. I’m sore and tired and hungry and really want to go back home and all of these things I can directly tie back to you. You are why I am sore. And tired. And hungry.”

“I told you to eat when I gave you a chance.”

“You can’t make me like you.”

“Why not? You made me like you, it must work both ways.”

That stunned Dick to a temporary silence, watching as the boy went back to adjusting the reception.

“There. That stupid show you love.”

Dick looked at the tv. Sure enough, the screen was showing repeats of Family Guy. “Hey. What’s your name?”

“Damian.” He came over to sit next to Dick, which was a relief from him sitting on him.

“How did I make you like me?”

“I don’t know. If I knew, I’d use it on you.” He rested his chin in his hands. “You just did, with all your stupid hugging and stupid pet names and stupid caring.”

“And you think you can make me like you the same by kidnapping me, holding me hostage and threatening to kill me or maim me?” He looked at Damian, really looked, not as his kidnapper, or crazed stalker but as a little boy who was obviously fairly messed up. “Where’s your parents?”

“I left Mother to join Father but he didn’t like me much. Then he died and you became Batman. You got rid of Drake to keep me. I liked that.”

“Batman... You’re Bruce’s _actual_ kid?!”

Damian frowned slightly. “Yes. Or I will be, here. My Mother is Talia al G’ul.”

Dick felt sick.

“It’s not what you think. Father didn’t know about me. I was... created. Carried to term, but artificially inseminated. Does that make sense to you?”

Dick nodded, throat loosening a bit. “It might not even happen here.”

“Maybe,” Damian agreed. “Probably. I’m still not letting you go, if that’s your intention with this talking.”

It hadn’t been, but he shrugged. “Can I at least have my left hand for a bit? It’s going numb.”

“No.” Damian took his hand, rubbing it briskly in his own. “I don’t trust you not to do something stupid and then I’ll have to hurt you again to put you down.”

Dick shifted uncomfortably. “Can you tie me up lying down next time? My butt’s gone to sleep.”

Damian laughed, a sharp sound but honest. “Sure, I’ll keep in mind you want me to tie you to a bed.”

“That wasn’t- Dammit, you’re a lech for a twelve year old.”

“I’ve been waiting two years for you to see me as something other than your little brother,” Damian murmured.

“Tee Em Eye,” Dick spelled out slowly. “Now you’re my weird little kidnapper as well. Congrats.”

“You’re still mouthy, even at this age,” Damian bitched.

And then he curled up, resting his head on Dick’s thigh like he’d done it a million times before.

“Um...”

“Shut up, Grayson. I’m stranded in an alternate reality past and the only person who should like me is calculating how to break my arm and get free. I’m getting in a nap before I try to fight you into a bed.”

Dick sat there, feeling uncomfortable as the boy slowly dozed off on him, shifting to get himself more comfortable.

And despite himself, Dick felt a little sorry for him. He wasn’t _bad_ exactly. Messed up, delusional, angry, but not evil.

He flexed his fingers and brushed them over the short cut hair in a way he imagined an older version of him might.

He’d get there. He’d convince Damian to let him go and let the League return him to his own time.


End file.
